<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling at the Moon by SnowQueenOfMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414455">Howling at the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart'>SnowQueenOfMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casselsa Collection [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Cassandra, And now she has someone she can love in all the ways, Cassandra has been traveling for a while, Elsa lives in the woods, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, G!P Cass, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Elsa, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Technically the art was inspired by this story idea, magical dick, pure silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has a very unusual predicament: a 'weredick' that only appears on the full moon and makes her very horny. But lucky for her, she has found her mate, Elsa, who comes to accept her unusual feature and does her part to help Cassandra through her heat every lunar cycle. Turns out Elsa enjoys the wild nights under the full moon almost as much as her girlfriend. Just smut and fluff with a good dose of humor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casselsa Collection [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling at the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/satomobiles/gifts">satomobiles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the wonderful, spicy art to accompany this fic: https://twitter.com/CasselsaFan1/status/1304563754613575682?s=20<br/>Please view and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that set Cassandra apart from other women. Her personality exuded brashness and a willingness to get into a fight; her love of swords and disdain for men a strong feature of her character. But one little detail made her life a bit complicated...</p>
<p>Cassandra had a weredick.</p>
<p>She was very unusual for an alpha in that her penis only appeared on the full moon, and when it did, it came with a rush of sexual energy - a heat if you will. She didn't like having to hide herself away on the full moon and wait out her horny wave, but it's what had to happen when she was out on the road traveling on her own. No need to subject a poor bystander (omega or beta) to her unfortunate impulses.</p>
<p>Then she found herself in the north, outside the kingdom of Arendelle. Cassandra had the good fortune of finding the legendary Snow Queen and becoming fast friends with the enchanting, gorgeous blonde. And somewhere deep in her gut, her inner alpha was purring, <em>"Mate."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Cassandra explained her situation to Elsa, she was afraid the woman would turn her away or react with disgust. Elsa did seemed a bit shocked by the nature of her predicament, but instead of feeling horrified she handled it with genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>She asked what exactly it meant to have a penis that only appeared on the full moon. Was it only when the moon was in the sky or did it appear for 24 hours? Was the shift painful? Did she have the ability to impregnate those she had intercourse with in this state? Would her heat leave her not fully in control of her mind and body?</p>
<p>Cassandra patiently answered all her questions. Her temporary penis would appear once the sun went down, so it left her awake all through the night and unbearably horny. The transformation didn't hurt, and being in heat didn't seem to overtake her mind completely. But she wasn't sure about being able to impregnate as she never had the chance to have sex with a partner during the time she had this 'curse'.</p>
<p>After further conversation, Elsa surprised Cassandra by offering to help her through her heats. Cassandra was ecstatic on the inside, but she kept calm on the outside and asked if the woman was sure she wanted to put herself through this. Elsa was ready to take on the challenge, so to speak. Little did Cassandra know at the time that Elsa was coming to the realization that she was an omega, and somewhere behind those sapphire blues was a little voice telling her that this woman was her one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the first night of the full moon since they began living together, Cassandra lay in bed waiting for the shift to happen. Sure enough, as the sun went down, she could feel the shift and her pants feeling much tighter. Elsa watched nearby with widening eyes as a noticeable bulge appeared in the front of Cassandra's pants. She wasn't joking; it was quite impressive. A respectable six inches, though Elsa didn't really want to know why Cassandra would know that fact.</p>
<p>She did wonder if that thing would fit inside her, though. It looked so... big. Cassandra had warned her that when the weredick appeared, it was in a near-constant state of arousal so there would be limited opportunity to see the appendage in a flaccid state. Not that Elsa really wanted to see it as such; she was still getting used to the idea of working with a penis. Sex was not something she had ever dealt with before, thanks largely to her years of self-isolation and denying herself pleasure in all forms. Even now as the Fifth Spirit living out in the woods, she had not taken time to be intimate with another person like this.</p>
<p>But much to her surprise, Cassandra did not just whip it out and force it on her. No, Cassandra would never.</p>
<p>She started by approaching Elsa and just kissing, softly at first but the energy grew quickly and within minutes they were crashing their lips together hungrily as eager hands grasped and groped. In time, the clothes came off, one by one, but the alpha remained dedicated to ensuring her newfound omega would be pleasure first. Cassandra was determined not to scar Elsa's first time handling her weredick. Truth be told, they had engaged in some light making-out before that night, and allowed each other to explore their bodies in a sensual manner. Nothing too intense. It was a good way to become more familiar with each other before the inevitable smut fest that would come with the full moon.</p>
<p>Despite the building pressure in her cock and the yearning to find release, Cassandra worked her magic to bring Elsa relief first. To make her feel so good and relaxed. And she did. Elsa moaned softly, breathing heavily as she came down from her high and running fingers through short black hair while Cassandra licked happily at the glistening folds. Then she got Elsa in position on the bed, lying on her back with legs spread wide. She lined up and asked if Elsa was ready; only when she got verbal consent did she enter.</p>
<p>She nearly yelled with delight when she felt herself fully sheathed.</p>
<p>And when she began thrusting, slowly but steadily, it took all her willpower not to go into overdrive and pound into that wonderful heat. But she remained fully in control of her actions, never letting her downstairs brain overtake her rational brain. Eyes focused on Elsa and her every reaction, every move, every vocal display of pleasure. She took careful notes all night long of what felt good for Elsa, which position she preferred, and when she needed to back off a little. They fucked all the way to morning, with ample breaks in the action to recover and drink some water or grab a bite. Elsa was amazed that she could go almost as long as Cassandra did, but she suspected that whatever bond was forming between them enabled her to keep pace with her mate. She was tired and a bit sore by the end, but also blissfully happy and stretched in the best ways possible. And the way Cassandra constantly checked in with her - always asking for permission, never going too hard or fast without checking in first - floored Elsa and made her fall even more in love. If this was how her life would be, she wasn't going to complain. She was more than happy to fuck the night away every lunar cycle if it helped Cassandra feel better.</p>
<p>Turned out Cassandra was also happy because she made Elsa feel so good. She was feeling so much better about her predicament after that first night, confident that as long as Elsa enjoyed her and allowed her to let out all that energy, then she wouldn't have to venture out again and spend more nights frustrated that she couldn't get release. Of course, her alpha was strutting at the job well done. She truly believed she had found her mate.</p>
<p>And when they talked about it the next day when her groin was back to normal, Cassandra was overjoyed that Elsa wanted to continue with this unusual relationship. For as long as she liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like clockwork, every full moon was a full-on fuckfest for the two women. Elsa learned to prepare herself physically for the endeavor, doing her best to stay in top physical shape although her adjustment to living in the woods and among the Northuldra had already done wonders. She was also grateful that she had picked a modest dwelling away from both Arendelle and the Northuldra once she and Cassandra started living together. The last thing she needed was anyone walking in on them, especially on <em>those nights</em>.</p>
<p>Cassandra, for her part, contributed in gathering food in anticipation for her heat; she burned up a lot of energy on the nights her weredick appeared, and she needed constant nourishment if she wanted to keep up her rutting. She told herself that she wasn't just a mindless alpha. Honestly, she didn't really know if her special trait was common or not, but she didn't care to investigate. All that mattered was taking care of her needs and ensuring that Elsa was able to handle it. She developed a remarkable tendency to pleasure the Snow Queen in the days and nights in between full moons. Determined to enjoy sex without the extra addition, she made tender love to Elsa every chance she could get. Lots of sensual massages and caresses. Eating that wonderful pussy like it was the most delicious thing in the world... which, to Cassandra, it was. She could never get enough of Elsa's slick folds, and she was elated that Elsa loved the attention.</p>
<p>Elsa was very much surprised how eager she was to be loved and fucked like this. Perhaps years of denying herself any sort of pleasure or sexual release had built up to result in a demand for constant gratification. And it wasn't all one-sided. She did her part to pleasure Cassandra as well, not just on the nights of the weredick. Although she preferred using her fingers, Cassandra swore she had a magical touch - a statement that left her laughing until her sides hurt. She loved to kiss all over: breasts, abs, thighs, lips, fingers. And Cassandra worshiped her, and then some. It was a perfect arrangement.</p>
<p>When the second full moon came around, Elsa wanted to try asserting herself more and Cassandra, much to her delight and relief, allowed her to. It just meant allowing Elsa to be on top and control the action, but she was moved by the fact that even in her horny state, Cassandra would let her ride. She loved how caring Cassandra was during their lovemaking, weredick or no. It made her want to do her best to please her mate, her alpha. And the omega never disappointed. Even the nights when there was a cramped muscle or something didn't slide right, the attentiveness and gentle reassuring touches made it all worthwhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October. The full moon.</p>
<p>It had been several months since Cassandra entered her relationship with Elsa and began her rhythm of satisfying her weredick every lunar cycle. They were madly in love. And ready to spice things up.</p>
<p>As soon as the sun went down, they got to it, fucking around their small cabin and getting warmed up. But not too intense. Elsa had something in mind and Cassandra knew she needed to save some of her energy.</p>
<p>Once the moon was high in the sky, two naked women exited the cabin and made a dash into the woods. Elsa ran in front, giggling as she tugged Cassandra along, hand in hand. Cassandra was laughing at the sight of her girlfriend, stark naked and looking like Aphrodite. Her semi-erect weredick bounced as she ran along, prompted her to awkwardly hold it with her free hand until they got to their predetermined location.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they came to a clearing that sat on a small hill. The moon shone bright and illuminated everything. The grass was soft and inviting. Cassandra watched hungrily as Elsa walked slowly to a spot, swaying her hips teasingly. She got down on her arms and knees, and looked back flashing a devious smirk before wiggling her pale ass.</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman practically slid on her knees and rubbed her hardening member along slick folds. Once, twice... then she coated her dick with the essence of Elsa's arousal and results of previous fucking, lined up and, with one swift motion, buried herself to the hilt.</p>
<p>Elsa groaned loudly as she felt herself being stuffed. Oh how she loved feeling filled again; she certainly had not gotten enough of Cassandra's cock tonight and she was about to receive what she craved. The force of that initial thrust made her drop to her elbows and raise her hips, offering the best angle possible. Cassandra growled with lust as she gripped that perfect ass and repeated the action. And again. And again.</p>
<p>In no time, Cassandra was fucking Elsa like a woman on a mission, pounding that sweet spot relentlessly. Hands gripping hips, she smirked at the sight before her. Elsa's back shining with sweat in the moonlight, her platinum blonde hair wrapped in a French braid draped over her shoulder, her ass bouncing with each thrust as Cassandra's hips bucked furiously into her. She leaned forward and felt her vision go white for a moment as the angle left her cock throbbing and Elsa's walls clenching hard. Perfect.</p>
<p>She thrust quickly and rapidly to push Elsa over the edge, once again focusing on her mate before her own pleasure. But she knew that as soon as Elsa came, it would be the best feeling. And tonight, she was feeling like the luckiest woman in the world, and she wanted to show it.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Elsa inhaled sharply, head tilted to the side as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth while the other gripped the grass. Then she came, harder than ever before, clamping down on that thick cock. She knew her mate would follow soon.</p>
<p>Getting a brief glimpse of the moon, Cassandra grabbed Elsa's side and delivered one final, powerful thrust as she buried her throbbing cock fully inside those pulsing walls. And howled.</p>
<p>"AWOOOOO!"</p>
<p>Cassandra howled with all the pride of a dumb jock alpha who had satisfied her mate. Proud of the way she fucked Elsa so nicely. Proud of the trust and love they had that led them to engage in such wild, unbridled displays of lust in nature, not caring who or what saw them. And Elsa laughed as she felt herself stuffed to the breaking point, but she loved the feeling, milking that cock as Cassandra spilled herself inside. Loved how her mate gripped her waist as her icy magic acted up and froze the patch of ground beneath her free hand. She was just... so happy to be fucked like this, under the light of the moon and among nature. It was perfect in every way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Cassandra awoke naked in bed with the covers tossed to the side, her weredick gone. She looked over at an equally naked Elsa, lying on her side and smiling softly as blue eyes met hazel. Cassandra turned her gaze back to the ceiling as she thought back to their wild night in the woods.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck..." she said as she ran a hand over her face. "I howled... I fucking howled, didn't I?" Cassandra let out a sound that was a mix of a groan and a laugh.</p>
<p>"Yep, you sure did," Elsa replied, her voice still carrying a hint of lust. "And I can't wait to make you howl at the moon again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>